Early Engagements I
by Yvette
Summary: Read and Review


Early Engagements

By: Yvette

Harry sat down in the living room, which as usual was spotless. He was waiting for Ron and Hermione to arrive. He had invited them to come over. He didn't know what possessed him to do it but maybe the Dursley's could use a good scare. Also, he was bored. Ever since Ron and Hermione had become a couple, they had ignored him. Ron was staying at Hermione's house for the summer and Herman's dad was driving them to his house. Ron and Hermione would be accompanying him to King's Cross the next day. They would be starting their 7th year at Hogwarts. Harry was kind of depressed because Ron and Hermione were always drooling over each other. Harry had never come close to having a relationship. In his fifth year Harry had taken Cho Chang to the Yule Ball. The last year someone else took her. 

Suddenly Harry heard footsteps on the front walk. He looked out the window and saw Herman's dad coming up to the house.

"Um. . .they're coming in a minute," he said embarrassedly. Harry looked around Mr. Granger. He saw Ron Hermione making out in the back seat. Harry groaned.

"I know," said Mr. Granger, "That's what they've been doing all summer. They're driving Mrs. Granger mad."

__

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, thought Harry. Ron looked out the window.

"Darn, were there!" he said. They looked embarrassed. They climbed out of the car. Ron opened the trunk and grabbed his stuff and Hermione grabbed hers. They started up the front walk. The Dursley's entered the room. Harry had told them that the Granger's were normal'.

"Hello," said Mr. Granger to Uncle Vernon. They shook hands.

"Well, I must be going," said Mr. Granger, "I have lots of work to do." He said goodbye to the Dursleys. Then he went outside. They could hear him start the car.

"You can dump your junk in my room," said Harry. They started up the stairs.

"Wait, I think I left something downstairs," said Ron. Ron started back down the stairs. When Harry and Hermione entered his room, Harry saw a flash of gold from Herman's finger. 

"Herm, what's that on your finger?" asked Harry.

Hermione blushed, "Well, Ron and I really like each other a lot." Harry snorted. "Last night he proposed to me."

"What?" asked Harry. At the moment, Ron walked into the room.

"Did you tell him?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she said.

"Well," said Harry awkwardly, "It's time for dinner. He wasn't sure he liked the idea that they were engaged. 

"Your Aunt and Uncle really seem afraid of us," said Ron after dinner when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in his room.

"They aren't afraid of us, they're just afraid of what the neighbors would think if they found out who we really were,' said Harry. They all laughed.

"Well, we better be getting to bed," said Hermione, "Have to get up early to get to King's Cross."

"Okay," said Ron. They set up their sleeping bags on the floor. Harry was at the end, Ron in the middle, and Hermione at he other end. They fell asleep almost instantly. In the middle of the night, and saw that Ron's sleeping bag was empty. He looked over at Hermione to ask if she knew where Ron was, but obviously she was busy- with Ron. Ron had gotten into her sleeping bag and they were making out- nothing serious.

"Ahem," said Harry. They both looked up, guiltily. About ten minutes later they were on either side of Harry.

"C'mon, Harry," said Ron.

"No," said Harry defiantly.

"We weren't doing anything serious," said Hermione.

"You need your sleep," said Harry, "You probably haven't have any sleep for two months."

"Well, maybe he's right," said Hermione reluctantly.

"We always have the Hogwarts Express," said Ron excitedly.

"Yeah," said Hermione. Harry groaned.

"Bye," said Harry to the Dursleys.

"Make sure that you stay at school for the holidays," said Uncle Dursley.

They went though the barrier and onto the Hogwarts Express. They walked along the corridor until they found an empty compartment. Hermione went inside and Ron followed. Just as Harry was going into compartment Ron closed the door.

"What was that for?" asked Harry.

"We need our privacy," said Ron, "Remember you keep us away from each other last night. Now we are going to make up for lost time."

"Oh," Harry went down to the compartment where Seamus and Dean were, but when he opened the door he found them making out with Lavender and Parvati. They each had a ring on their finger.

"Sorry, didn't know you were busy," he muttered and closed the door.

He decided to go down to the compartment where Neville was, but when he opened the door, he saw that Ginny was making out with Neville. Ginny also had a ring. He left quickly. He opened a random compartment, but he quickly closed it because he saw Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe making out with Millicent Bullstrode and Pansy Parkinson, both with rings on their fingers. He opened another random compartment and to his surprise, he saw Cho Chang crying. (A/N: I know Cho should be out of Hogwarts, but she is a **major** part of the story. ^_^)

"Why are you crying," asked Harry.

"You wouldn't understand. Millions of girls want to be your girlfriend," she said tearfully.

"But I don't like any of them," he said, "I've never had a girlfriend before."

"The last boyfriend I had was Cedric," tears filled her eyes at the memory.

"I'll be you're boyfriend if you want me to," he said awkwardly, "I've had a crush on you since the 4th year."

"Oh, that made me fell so much better," said Cho hugging him, "I'd love to." They leaned forward to kiss each other, but the plump lady with the food cart interrupted them.

"So, Harry, what did you do on the Hogwarts Express?" asked Hermione. 

"I sat with Cho."

"Oh, what happened?" asked Ron excitedly.

"Nothing. What did you do?" asked Harry.

"Oh! I have to go see Cho's ring," said Hermione.

"Uh, she doesn't have a ring," said Harry.

"Well, is she at least pregnant?" asked Ron.

"No, we weren't even naked."

"You move slowly," said Ron.

"She only agreed to be my girlfriend two hours ago," exclaimed Harry.

"So?" exclaimed Ron, "Me and Hermi were naked on our first date."

"Ron, don't give out that information!" said Hermione.

"Why not? You're going to be showing the symptoms soon!"

"What!" screeched Hermione.

"Forget it," Ron mumbled.

Second Part coming soon. My grammar is very bad. This language is new to me since I come from France. Right now I am a exchange student.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but I wish I did.


End file.
